Zander's Sister
by Bri-SchneiderMonkey
Summary: When Zander's sister Arrives what will happen? Please R&R I am bad at summaries Zevie Kavin Grason And Molly/Justin
1. Breakfast

**Disclaimer: I don't own how to rock if I did heyy Max ;)**

_**Outfits on my profile **_

Zoey's POV

"Zoe where are you?" My twin brother Zander asked as he walked into my room. "In front of your face. So what is my new school like?" I asked. We used to live with our dad, then he left and stays with mom and I came here too dad is just getting too far into his work to even pay attention to us. "Are the Perfs there?" I just noticed what I asked I put my hand over my mouth grabbed my skateboard and ran down the stairs. "Mom Zoe's leaving without saying bye; I love you or, eating!" My other brother yelled, he is thirteen, and annoying. "Shut up Luke." I whisper yelled. "Zoey sit down and eat something." I sat down. "Fine." I started to eat. "How do you know about the Perfs?" Zander asked. "What is a 'Perf'?" Mom asked. "A group of girls that gives girls a bad name and the worst Perf is 'Kacey Simon'." I said with disgust, Zander's eyes widened, I'll ask him about that later. "She's not a Perf anymore because she got braces and glasses, and her stupid group dumped her." I said happily, she got what she deserved after putting me through everything she did. "So how do you know about them?" He is not going to let this go. "I'll tell you if you let me sing lead in Gravity 4." "One song." "Yes! Okay I know about them because Kacey and her Perfs used to make fun of me and Stevie all throughout kindergarten and elementary." I explained. His mouth made an 'Oh' shape. "Eat up!" Mom said. "Mom I'm full." "She said eat it." Zander said. "I'm going to my room call me when its time to leave." Luke said before running upstairs. "I'm going to unpack the kitchen." Mom said. We just moved here. I put my fork down. "I'm done." "Zoey Juanita Robbins sit your ass down and finish your food." Zander said sternly. "Okay mom." I said sarcastically. He is making me eat because I used to starve myself and I used to cut but now I don't, and they think it will happen again and it only happened when I went out with Brian he used to rape and abuse me. "Eat." Zander said snapping me out of my thoughts. "Really? I'm eating see." I shoved some cold pancakes down my thought. "Don't throw it up." "Stop it! Okay I'm eating I'm not gonna throw it up I'm over all the cutting and starving. Why can't you and mom accept that and forget it?" I yelled wanting to cry. I know he meant well. "I'm sorry for saying that. And I'm sorry that I can't forget how much pain that jerk put you through! And I'm sorry that I want you to be safe." He yelled then said. We hugged. "See you two should get along a lot more." Mom said. We pulled away from the hug and I laughed. "What time is it?" I asked. "Seven fifty, Luke time to go!" Mom yelled. I grabbed my skateboard and skated out of the house. I got to school and skated right into Kacey Simon herself, just great.

**Okay I know it is short but I hope you liked it!**


	2. The Kiss and The Flyer

**Nope still DON'T own How to Rock again if I did I would be the happiest SchneiderMonkey ever!**

**Flyer on profile.**

I skated into Kacey Simon herself Great just great.

"Excuse me." She said politely, huh? "Wait Zoey, Zoey Robbins?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I answered/asked, she was creeping me out.

"As in _Zander's Sister_?" Wow I'm already labeled.

"Yes now what do you want Perfie? Oh wait the 'Perfs' dumped you, now you're a nobody like the rest of us." I said. "I have to go to the principal's office 'peace out Girl Scout'." With that I picked up my skateboard and walked away. And of course I walked into someone. "Sorry I wasn't looking." I said actually sorry.

"Are you Miss Robbins?" The lady I bumped into asked me.

"Yes I am." I said.

"I'm Principal Green." She said smiling. "I will have your brother show you around." Okay…

Zander's POV

"Alejandro Robbins to the Principal's office. Alejandro Robbins to Mrs. Green's office." Mrs. Green said over the loud speaker.

"I thought it was Alezandro?" Stevie asked. The way the light was hitting her she looked amazing. Shut up Zander you don't like her in that way, yes you do.

"It is, Baskara."

"Oh go to the office before you get into more trouble." She said and she slapped my arm playfully.

* * *

><p>I got to her office and knocked and Zoey was at the door.<p>

"You're showing me around."

"What."

"You heard me come on."

* * *

><p>"And this is where we come to rehearse." I said continuing the tour.<p>

"It smells like old custodian in here, I'll get used to it." She shrugged.

"Zoey!" Stevie yelled. I've never seen her so happy she looked so excited. She ran and hugged Zoey.

"Stevie dude how long has it been?" Zoey exclaimed.

"Am I dreaming or is Stevie Baskara and Zoey Robbins actually acting like girls?" Kevin asked.

"How do you two know my sister?" I asked Kevin and Nelson.

"I met them when we were seven." Zoey said.

"Oh right they saved you from that penguin and Stevie ended up beating up the penguin. And that is why we are not aloud back at the zoo." I said.

"I've always wondered why you guys wouldn't go to the zoo with me." Kacey said when she entered the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Zoey asked.

"Zoey, I've changed I'm not the Perf I used to be and I'm the lead singer of gravity 5."

"Say bye to Zander because he's dead!" She said and I rand and hid.

"Alezandro George Robbins get your ass out here right fucking now before you die!" She screamed.

"No you are going to kill me I can not mess up this face, but wait I would look like a bad boy."

"Shut up!" They all yelled. I came out of my hiding place.

"Yeah I have a huge headache." Stevie said.

"Well since practice should be off because Stevie can't play we'll be leaving." Kevin said.

"I'm going shopping with my cousin she's in town so bye." Kacey said before following Kevin and Nelson out the door.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Zoey said before leaving.

"You okay?" I asked Stevie.

"No, remember what I told you about my mom?" Her mo brings guys over to beat and try to rape her.

"Yeah." I said sitting next to her on the couch holding her close.

"Well I refused and actually fought back, and she kicked me out and this is the only outfit I have to wear she kicked out her own daughter."

"I can sneak you into my house and Zoe will share clothes with you I'm pretty sure my mom will take you in though."

"Really thanks." She said. We leaned in and kissed, it was magical, amazing breathtaking no literally I couldn't breathe. We pulled away breathing heavily.

"Um this was a one time thing I don't like you like that." Stevie said as she got up.

Just then Zoey came into the room crying.

"Zoe what happened?" I asked.

"Molly. Bathroom. Brian. Flyers." She managed to choke out.

"What calm down and tell us." Stevie sounded so gentle well they are best friends the both wear a half of heart thing that says 'Best fucking friends'.

"Molly's passing out flyers saying that I willingly had sex with Brian and I'm a slut." She said. Anger burned in me, how could she do that to my sister?

"Well you did it willingly and you know it." Said a voice that I didn't want to hear at the time.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it who do you think it was. Whoever gets it right gets a R&amp;R from me and a mention to read your stories.<strong>


End file.
